The disclosure relates to apparatus, systems and methods for improved shoveling.
In certain climates, snow removal from driveways, sidewalks and parking lots is necessary for safety reasons, and also necessary to provide access to businesses and residences. In snowy climates, snow removal is often mandated by city ordinance.
There are several drawbacks to conventional snow shovels. For instance, conventional snow shovels are powered by the user's back and arm strength, as well as the stamina of the user. In addition, the orientation of the conventional shovel handle or grip is problematic, particularly when the user is pushing heavy snow, placing strain on the user's wrist and shoulder. The rotation required to then remove the snow from the blade can be awkward and poses additional risk of injury.
Snow shovels are generally understood in the art, and are fairly standard. Typically, a snow shovel has a handle attached to a shaft which is attached to a blade which is capable of removing snow. Snow shovels are typically sold in a standard size, regardless to height of the user. Generally, the user uses the blade to push or scoop the snow, and then removes the snow through the rotation of the snow shovel. The user's back is typically rounded and unsupported, #2866736 shoulder internally rotated and wrist externally rotated, all of which are widely known to be unsafe positions from which to produce force. This repetitive motion conducted from unsupported and non-neutral body positions can lead to soreness, strained muscles, and more serious conditions. Although necessary, snow removal is burdensome, and poses serious risk of injury. Thus, there is a need for a better, safer, and more efficient method of removing snow.
The present invention relates generally to an improved snow shovel and in particular, to the devices, methods, and design principles of an extendable and rotatable shovel for use in various applications such as the shoveling of snow.